Emlék New Orleansból
by Bogiii
Summary: Konferencia, Jazz, New Orleans, House és Cuddy, de nem Huddy : Jó szórakozást!


Emlék New Orleansból!

Ez a nap is olyannak indult, mint az összes többi az utóbbi hónapokban. Bár, meglepően tiszta, kék volt az égbolt és hétágra sütött a nap. House meg is jegyezte magában, hogy rég nem volt már ennyire derűs az időjárás és ettől a hangulata is az lett. Motorra pattant és munkába indult, de ma valahogy ezt is szívesebben tette, mint máskor. Belépett a kórház impozáns épületébe és megkezdte szokásos reggeli körútját. Végigbotorkált a hatalmas aulán, majd beszállt a liftbe és felvitette magát az emeletre. Első útja, ahogy az már lenni szokott, Wilsonhoz vezetett. Barátja ennek nem mindig örült, hisz ilyenkor általában ő már órák óta bent volt és House mindig akkor törte rá az ajtót, amikor a legnagyobb munkában volt. Nem, mint ha bármit tehetett volna ellene, csak tűrte és kész. Ilyenkor beszélték meg az őket foglalkoztató történéseket, majd ugratták egymást néhány percig és mentek a dolgukra. Wilson a betegeihez, House pedig az irodájába.

Ledobta táskáját, megnézte a leveleit és elindult a csapatához.

Éppen ötleteltek, a fehér tábla már szinte zsúfolásig telt a felmerült tünetek és lehetséges diagnózisok tömkelegével. Az elején jártak még az esetnek és a tünetek alapján, sehogy sem akart összeállni a kép a fejekben. House pont belekezdett volna gondolatainak kifejtésébe, amikor Cuddy hangja csapta meg a fülét.

- House! Beszélnünk kell!

- Dr. Cuddy! Úgy nézek ki, mint aki ráér?

- Maga szerint ez engem érdekel? - vágott vissza az igazgatónő.

- Ok! De ha a beteg elpatkol, amíg mi vígan cseverészünk, ne nekem nyavalyogjon!

Cuddy érezte, hogy ez a vita parttalan, így megadta magát és csak ennyit mondott:

- Jól van, de amint végeztek, maga azonnal az irodámba jön. Megértette?

- Igenis Úrnőm! - élcelődött House.

Gyorsan végiggondolta mit követhetett el, amitől Cuddy így ki van akadva. Lássuk csak, két dologtól szokott kibukni. Ha hanyagolom a rendelési órákat, ... igen ez megvolt, vagy valamelyik beteg családja panaszkodott rám a gyógyítási módszerem miatt..... ééééss igen, ez is lehetséges. Na, mindegy, szedte össze a gondolatait és visszatért a táblához és az esethez. Megbeszélték a lehetséges vizsgálatokat, kiosztotta azokat az embereinek, majd elindult Cuddy irodájába.

- Jelen! Ahogy azt parancsolta.

- Ne humorizáljon House! Mindjárt nem lesz kedve hozzá. Gondoltam szólok, hogy hétvégén konferenciára megyünk. - mondta Cuddy.

- Kizárt! Dolgom van.

- Mégis mi dolga lehet?

- Az anyám jön látogatóba. - vágta rá.

- Hazudik!

- Jól van, Wilsonnal horgászni megyünk.

- Há, Há! Újabb hazugság! Egyébként, egyáltalán nem érdekelnek a kifogásai, jön és kész, sőt egy esetét is be fogja mutatni! - szólt a nő határozottan.

- Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy ebbe csak úgy belemegyek?

- Számítottam erre, és kap egy hónap felmentést a rendelések alól.

- Ha egy hónapot adna, akkor ez a konferencia fontos magának. Legyen kettő! - Alkudozott House.

- Felejtse el! Egy hónap és szombaton hajnalban indulunk New Orleansba.

- New Orleans? Housenak felcsillant a szeme. - Hmmm Ok!

Cuddyt váratlanul érte, hogy ilyen gyorsan megegyeztek, és örömittasan dobta ki a férfit az irodájából.

Aki tőle szokatlan módon, vidám hangulatban érkezett a reptérre. Üdvözölte Cuddyt, majd gond nélkül becsekkoltak és elhelyezkedtek a gépen. Szerencséjükre viszonylag kevés utassal kellett megosztaniuk a helyeket. House kihasználta a repülés néhány óráját és nekiállt megírni az eset bemutatásának a vázlatát. Gyűlölte ezeket az előadásokat. Nem csoda, hisz alaposan ki kellett kozmetikázni a páciens gyógyulásának folyamatát. Általában a bonyolultabb esetei közül kellett valamelyiket bemutatnia, amiknek megoldásáig House a gyógyítás szabályainak többségét megszegte és számtalan emberileg és erkölcsileg is aggályos dolgot cselekedett.

- House! - szólt oda Cuddy. - A program szerint maga vasárnap délután kerül sorra.

- Rendicsek! További tervek?

- Nézzük csak. Délelőtt előadások, gyors ebéd, azután újabb előadások. Este azt csinál, amit akar, de reggel tipp-topp akarom látni. - vázolta a terveket a nő.

- Remek! - válaszolta House, de ő már régen eltervezte magában ezt a hétvégét.

A gép lassan landolni kezdett. Átestek a kellemetlen reptéri procedúrákon, majd taxiba szálltak és a szállodához hajtattak. A hurrikán és az áradás a város nagy részét letarolta, de már látszottak az újjáépítés nyomai. A szálloda a város azon részén volt, amit többé-kevésbé megkímélt a természet. Tipikus gyarmati stílusban tervezett, de hatalmas épület volt, amit nemrég tatarozhattak. Visszafogott színek és díszes, fa ablak és ajtókeretek jellemezték.

Bepakoltak a szobáikba, kicsit rendbe szedték magukat, majd a megbeszéltek szerint az előadóteremben találkoztak. Egyik unalmas előadás követte a másikat, persze Cuddy töretlen figyelemmel kísérte mindet és bőszen jegyzetelt. Döbbenten kapta fel a fejét, amikor a szervező Dr. Gregory Houset szólította következő bemutatónak. A férfi elindult a pódiumhoz, megállt mögötte, majd beleköszörülte a torkát a mikrofonba.

- Hrmmm-Hrrrmm!

- Dr. House vagyok! - várt némi reakciót, de nem igazán hozta lázba a hallgatóságot.

- Ok. A beteg, akiről most szó lesz, ismeretlen eredetű, ismétlődő görcsrohamokkal, kettős látással és alsó végtagi bénulással került az osztályunkra. Vérnyomása és légzése normális volt, leszámítva persze a rohamok idejét.

Kezdett bele a beszámolóba. Hihetetlenül nehezére esett, hogy érthető maradjon, és ne fűzze hozzá elmésebbnél elmésebb, ám annál gúnyosabb megjegyzéseit, de tudta, hogy csak így nyűgözheti le Cuddyt és szabadulhat el a hétvége további részére. Ezért hát lassan és érthetően magyarázva haladt az eset végéig.

- Ennyi! Beteg meggyógyítva, család boldog! Van valakinek kérdése? - ám mielőtt bárki jelezhette volna,

- Szupi! Viszlát! és elindult a kijárat felé.

Cuddy csak az ebédszünetben kereste meg újra.

- Ez meg mi a fene volt? - kérdezte.

- Esetbemutatás! Profi voltam mi?

- Úgy értem, hogy miért most volt?

- Jaa! Úgy tudják, vissza kell repülnöm egy hihetetlenül komplikált beteghez, akit majd legközelebb fogok bemutatni. Elmés ötlet nem de?

- Lenyűgöző. De ugye nem hiszi, hogy ezzel végzett?

- Hé! Én teljesítettem a kötelezettségem! A hétvége további részében, mint turista leszek jelen.

- Még mit nem! - vágta rá Cuddy. Végigüli szépen az előadásokat.

- Ó ne máár! Ez New Orleans!

- Na és?

- Na és! Ah, te Nő! Ez a mennyország a magam fajta fickóknak. A zene, a jazz, a blues szülőhazája. Klubok, ahonnan olyan emberek karrierje indult, mint Armstrong, vagy John Henry Giles, rá talán még maga is emlékszik. Szóval akármit is mond, én megyek. - Ezzel felállt és otthagyta Cuddyt.

Egész délután a városban lófrált. Végigjárta a "New Orleans és a zene" c. útikönyvben említett összes nevezetes klubot, stúdiót, szülőházakat. Szinte már sajnálta, hogy csak egy hétvégéje van minderre. Cuddy mindeközben kitartóan hallgatta az előadókat és rettenetesen elfáradt. Megvacsorázott és felment a szobájába, hogy lepihenjen. Leheveredett az ágyára és olvasgatott, amikor kopogást hallott, majd az ajtó kinyílt.

- Jöhetek? - hallatszott az ismerős hang.

- Muszáj? - kérdezett vissza, ám Houset már a szobájában érte a válasz.

- Van terved estére? - kérdezte.

- Igen. Lefekszem és kialszom magam.

- Ugyan már! Még csak hat óra! Lazíthatnál egy kicsit, hadd mutassak valamit.

- House ne kezdd el! Fáradt vagyok.

- Kérlek! Ezt egyszer az életben neked is hallanod és látnod kell!

- De én nem is szeretem a jazzt!

- Mert még nem is hallottál jazzt. Nem hallottál még hat embert, akik azelőtt nem is ismerték egymást, minden próba nélkül felmenni egy színpadra. Ahogy megszólaltatják a hangszereiket, teljes harmóniában, szinte, mint ha egymásnak válaszolna a trombita, a zongora, vagy a gitár. Olyan szenvedéllyel játszanak, hogy az már.... és itt elakadt. Nem talált szót, ami kifejezhetné, amit mondani akar.

Cuddyt letaglózta ez a kis monológ. Még sosem látta Houset ennyire lelkesedni semmiért. Kíváncsivá tette a férfi, és végül beleegyezett, hogy elkíséri. Összekészültek, és elindultak New Orleans hangulatos utcáin. A férfi farmert és felette egy sima világoskék pólót viselt. Cuddy is inkább kényelmesre vette a figurát, és egy nem túl szűk szoknyát, valamint egy laza felsőt húzott. A nő csak ámult, mivel House egész úton be nem fogta a száját. Minden épületről tudta, hogy mi az, ki élt vagy született benne, persze neki fogalma sem volt róla kik azok az emberek, mégis ámulattal hallgatta. Még sosem látta a férfin ezt az arckifejezést. Pont, mint amikor egy három éves gyerek az államok legnagyobb játékbirodalmába lép be.

Lassan elérték a céljukat. A falak és a bejárati ajtó mögül zene szűrődött ki. Beléptek és a két emberben, azonnal két különböző érzés áradt szét. Cuddy végignézett a zsúfolásig telt helyen, a levegő fojtogató volt a füsttől és a szellőzés szinte teljes hiányától. Valahogy az embereket sem találta túl bizalomgerjesztőnek, a zenét pedig túl hangosnak érezte.

House beleszagolt a levegőbe és földöntúli érzések kerítették hatalmukba. A dohány és whiskygőz, a hangszerek és berendezések illata keveredett. A fények lenyűgözték, ahogy a trombita ívein, a gitár húrjain, vagy a zongora lakk fekete tetején megcsillantak. Megfogta Cuddy kezét és befele húzta a teremnek azon részébe, ahol az asztalok voltak. Csodálkozó szempárok követték a furcsa pár lépteit. Furcsa, mert a helyiségben rajtuk kívül egy, ami nem sok, de egy fehér ember sem volt. Elértek az asztalokhoz, de mindegyiknél ültek. House már épp szólt volna Cuddyhoz, amikor a mellettük lévő asztalnál ülő három fiatalember, nagy meglepetésükre felállt és helyet kínált nekik.

- Köszi! - mondta House.

- Ugyan már öreg, nincs mit. Láttam a botot, és különben is, egy ilyen gyönyörű hölgy nem állhat egész este. - válaszolt az egyik és rákacsintott a nőre.

Cuddyt meglepte ez a kedves gesztus és kezdett egy kicsit megnyugodni. A pincér lépett oda hozzájuk, House a szokásos Bourbont, Cuddy pedig Martinit kért, majd átadták magukat a zene élvezetének. A férfi elmesélte, hogy ezen a színpadon, ebben a klubban kezdte pályáját a kedvenc zenésze is. A zenekar csak egy-egy rövidebb szünetet tartott, míg elintézték kisebb- nagyobb dolgukat és frissítőt vettek magukhoz. Az egyik ilyen szünet közben House felállt és elindult.

- Hová mész? - kérdezte Cuddy.

- Nyugi, kitaláltam valamit. Te csak figyelj! - mondta, majd a zongora felé indult. A nő azonnal sejtette, hogy mire készül, de nem tartotta valami jó ötletnek. A terem hangos zsivaját hirtelen döbbent csend váltotta fel, ahogy az emberek fejben egyszerre tették fel a kérdést. Mire készül ez a fazon? Pedig nem volt szokatlan, hogy a közönség tagjai a szünetben színpadra álltak, de ez most más volt. Emberemlékezet óta nem láttak fehér embert ezek a deszkák, már pedig Houseban egy fikarcnyi fekete vérvonalat sem véltek felfedezni.

Leült a zongora mögé, nem foglalkoztatták a többiek gondolatai. Délután óta erre a pillanatra várt. Ott ült a zongora mögött, amin jó negyven évvel korábban Arthur Earl Jones is játszott, és még ráadásul Cuddy is látta ezt. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy a nő a pincérrel diskurál. Kicsit átmozgatta az ujjait és a következő pillanatban lehunyta a szemét és szépen egymás után elkezdte lenyomni a billentyűket. Az emberek néma csendben hallgatták, a hangok szinte betöltötték a teret. Kis idő múlva a zenekar egyik tagja is visszajött a színpadra. Felemelte trombitáját, rövid ideig hallgatta House játékát, majd szájához emelte a hangszert és fújni kezdte. Olyan természetességgel kapcsolódott a zongorajátékhoz, mint ha világ életükben együtt játszottak volna. Houset váratlanul érte ez a fejlemény, kinyitotta szemeit és összemosolygott a férfival. Lassan a többi hangszer gazdája is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Jó fél órája játszhattak már, mikor house megköszönte a lehetőséget, kezet fogott a tagokkal, majd visszaült Cuddyhoz. A közönség hatalmas ovációval jutalmazta a remek produkciót.

Hallgatták még egy kicsit a zenét, végül House úgy vélte indulniuk kellene, ha a nő nem akar másnap holt fáradt lenni. Neki ugyanis még az előadását is meg kellett tartania.

A visszaúton pont az ellenkezője történt az oda útnak. Most Cuddy volt az, aki végigbeszélte azt a fél órát. Arról, hogy mennyire jól érezte magát, és hogy ezt nem is gondolta volna, hogy ez ilyen jó, meg hogy mennyire kedvesek voltak az emberek, pedig ő először túl gyorsan ítélkezett. Nem beszélve a férfi játékának perceken keresztül tartó dicséretéről. House meg csak mosolyogva hallgatta. Visszaértek és elkísérte Cuddyt a szobájához. A nő megfogta az arcát és hatalmas csókot nyomott a homlokára.

- Köszönöm, hogy rávettél erre. - mondta.

- Örülök, hogy jól érezted magad, Jó éjt! - felelte.

- Jó éjt House.

Másnap House nem kelt fel túl korán, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy mindent véghezvitt, ami miatt egyáltalán eljött New Orleansba. Ebédelni viszont már lement és meglepődött, mivel sehol sem találta Cuddyt. Az étteremben nem volt, a szobája ajtaján is hiába kopogott, és a konferenciateremben sem látta sehol. Úgy döntött beül a maradék pár előadásra és a nő előbb-utóbb felbukkan, de nem ez történt. Fél hat volt, mire véget ért az utolsó beszámoló, de még mindig semmi. A gépük fél kilenckor indult, így House visszament a szobájába, hogy összepakoljon, majd vacsorát rendelt és átöltözött a repüléshez.

Tett egy utolsó kísérletet és áttelefonált a nőhöz.

- Dr. Cuddy tessék! - hallatszott a vonal végén.

- Cuddy, hol a francban voltál? Már majdnem aggódni kezdtem! Várj, átmegyek. - majd letette.

Benyitott, a nő már szinte indulásra készen állt.

- Merre jártál?

- Az nem tartozik rád.

- Ok. de azért szólhattál volna, hogy tudjam.

- Nem vagy a gyámom, amúgy is még aludtál. Én meg meguntam a sok marhaságot hallgatni és elmentem venni egy-két dolgot. De most már induljunk, mert lekéssük a gépet.

A hazafelé út csendesen telt, mindkettejük fejében az előző este járt. Szinte érezték az illatokat, hallották a zenét, látták a vendégek csodálkozó tekintetét, majd elnyomta őket az álom. A pilóta hangjára ébredtek fel.

- Tisztelt Utasaink! Hamarosan megkezdjük a leszállást, majd felsorolta a biztonsági szabályokat és a helyi időjárási viszonyokról beszélt. Bonyodalom nélkül földet értek, House leintett egy taxit Cuddynak és elbúcsúzott tőle. Megkereste a motorját és hazahajtott.

Másnap borult időre ébredt, de úgy érezte, most még ez sem tudja elrontani a kedvét. Még mindig teljes extázisban volt a hétvége miatt. Beszáguldott a kórházba, és mint minden nap most is Wilsonnál kötött ki. De ez a beszélgetés most nem egymás ugratásáról szólt, mivel House olyan átéléssel tartotta meg élménybeszámolóját, hogy Wilsonnak is elállt a szava.

- Komolyan mondom, megijesztesz! - mondta

- Én mondom Wilson egyszer neked is el kell jönnöd velem.

- Rendben van House. - válaszolt és örült, hogy barátját végre ilyen feldobottnak látta.

A férfi belépett az irodájába és azonnal kiszúrta, hogy az asztalán várja valami. Kis, lapos csomag volt, négyszögletes, egy fekete fóliába csomagolva és ezüstszínű szalaggal körbekötve. A masni alatt kis kártyát talált.

Emlék New Orleansból!

xx Cuddy!

Kibontotta a csomagot és egy CD-t talált benne. Kiszedte a tokból a lemezt és berakta a lejátszóba, de a lélegzete is elállt, mikor meghallotta a zenét. A felvételen az a zene szólt, amit ő játszott, azon a zongorán, ott abban a klubban, New Orleansban. Felpattant és elrohant Cuddy irodájába.

- Hogy csináltad? - kérdezte tőle.

- Mikor leesett, hogy mire készülsz ott a zongora mögött, megkérdeztem a pincért, hogy tudják-e rögzíteni. Másnap pedig nem vásárolni voltam, hanem visszamentem a klubba és megcsináltattam velük a lemezt.

- De ... szólt volna House, ám Cuddy a szavába vágott.

- Olyan lelkesedéssel beszéltél arról a helyről, a zenéről, hogy gondoltam örülnél neki.

- El sem tudod képzelni, hogy ez mennyire fontos nekem.

- De el tudom. Akkor este megértettem. Tudod, mindig biztos voltam benne, hogy képtelen vagy rá, de ott abban a klubban, pár órán át végre boldognak láttalak. És ha ez a kis meglepetés újra előhozza belőled ezt az érzést, annak mindenki csak örülne. Ha jól látom elérte a célját. - mosolygott a nő.

- Hülyéskedsz?! ez ...... és megint nem tudta, hogyan fejezze ki magát. Rámosolygott Cuddyra, majd megfordult és kiment.

De ez most nem a szokásos "szó nélkül faképnél hagyás" volt, sokkal inkább valamiféle "Tudod, hogy, hogy értem" szerű, és naná, hogy Cuddy értette.

House visszabicegett az irodájába, feltekerte a hangerőt, leült a foteljébe és újra, meg újra végighallgatta a felvételt, amitől újra és újra elöntötte a boldogság.

Vége.

Utószó:

Először is köszönöm, hogy eljutottál az utószóig :)

Csak annyit szerettem volna ide írni, hogy vettem a minap egy fülhallgatót, amiből valami hihetetlen hangzással szól a zene. Azt hittem a régi fülesemről, hogy az jó volt, de már tudom, hogy nem. Szóval ültem a vonaton és egy jazzesebb zene szólt a lejátszómból. Hát ez lett belőle. Remélem tetszett, és hogy javult a helyesírásom.


End file.
